The present disclosure relates, in general, to a spraying device, such as a nozzle, a sprayer, a sprinkler or a shower head. Even more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nozzle assembly having differently configured, and/or sized nozzles arrayed in a turret that can be rotated to align one of the different nozzles with a source of pressurized fluid.
Nozzles, sprinklers, sprayers and shower heads are used during machining and manufacturing processes, for agriculture production, lawn care and gardening, and for bathing, for example. Nozzles are used to produce a fan spray of droplets from a solid stream of pressurized liquid, and can be configured or "sized" to produce different fan spay patterns, different flow rates and/or different droplet sizes.
Raindrop.TM. brand nozzles, available from Delavan Spray Technologies, a division of Coltec Industries, Inc., of Monroe, N.C., for example, are provided in a variety of configurations to provide different flow rates, fan spray patterns and/or droplet sizes. Each nozzle includes a tubular nozzle body, and a pre-orifice fitting and a nozzle insert received in opposing ends of the nozzle body. The nozzle insert has an elliptical orifice formed by a V-shaped groove intersecting a hemispheric cavity. The pre-orifice fitting has a pre-orifice in alignment with the elliptical orifice. During operation, the pre-orifice fitting meters liquid and directs the liquid in high velocity solid streams to impact a hemispherical surface of the hemispheric cavity, which directs the streams to collide at the elliptical orifice, which in turn discharges a single fan-spray of droplets.
It is desirable to provide a nozzle assembly having differently configured, and/or sized nozzles whereby one of the different nozzles can be easily and quickly selected for use, such that the single nozzle assembly can provide different flow rates, fan spray patterns and/or droplet sizes. Preferably, the nozzles will be removable, such that the assembly can be provided with even more varieties of nozzles. In addition, it is desirable that the nozzle assembly not leak, and be sturdy and resistant to damage and corrosion.